Coqueteo
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque podía ser divertido molestar a USA con aquellas insinuaciones pero, el inglés no vio bien cuando detenerse, y lo supo en medio de aquella reunión. Y si es que Arthur quería coquetearle más a Alfred, bueno, tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias.


**Inspiración: **La canción"Procura coquetearme más" (xD) y mi amante que se queja de cierta cosa ._.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, América/Inglaterra (no me gusta decirle América a Alfred D;) Alfred/Arthur, USA/UK, Al/Iggy, Estadounidense/Inglés, Sinónimo/Sinónimo Bla, bla y blá…como ustedes deseen llamarle.

**Advertencia:** Arthur provocador y Alfred perdiendo la divina paciencia. Insinuaciones sexuales.

* * *

><p>Era una no sana y extraña venganza. Arthur Kirland había sido completamente opacado por aquel chico estadounidense egocéntrico en una de las juntas anteriores, y lo peor de todo es que su plan, o sea, el de Alfred era mucho mejor que el inglés cosa que hizo que no pudiera alegar contra éste aunque quisiera. Fue un día atroz y humillante. Tenía que vengarse de alguna manera y lo haría.<p>

Un plan cruzó su mente. Sí, eso haría. En aquella reunión, mientras que el último en exponer su opinión salía a hablar, era Alemania y Alfred metido siempre donde no lo llaman quería dar su "grandioso y genial punto de vista".

—Cállate Alfred, deja que los demás hablen…

—¿Y tú me dices que hacer porque…?

El británico lo miró devolviendo la mirada, luego sonrió evitando la rabia de las palabras del norteamericano prosiguiendo a aplicar su plan.

—Porque si no lo haces serás un niño malo… y los niños malos no pueden "jugar" cosas de "grandes" —dijo enfocando una suculenta voz para dar a entender otra idea.

Un leve rubor se marcó en el rostro del estadounidense. "¡Bien!", pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro el inglés.

Es simple, en aquellos momentos le coquetearía sin llegar a nada claro. Porque eso era coquetear, es un acto en el que se demuestra interés sexual o romántico sin poner o llevar acabo ningún compromiso en ello, justo lo que necesitaba el inglés. Sabía que ese chico no sabría que hacer. Así que a "coquetearle" se ha dicho aunque prefería más la palabra "ligar", ya que era más de hombres.

Alfred mira hacia otro lado, el inglés perdió su atención pero no dejo que eso acabara su vil y malvado plan, atraería la atención de Alfred, que oportuno que estuviera al lado de su puesto en aquella reunión ¿verdad?

Mete su mano por debajo de la mesa y acaricia con sutileza su mano y susurra pequeñas palabras lindas sin que nadie escuchara. Alfred respira mal, en realidad pésimo tratando de calmarse, ¡Sólo era una estúpida broma del inglés! ¡Una estúpida broma! ¿Pero porqué? ¿Por qué lo hacia?

¿Acaso Inglaterra no se daba cuenta en realidad cuanta tentación le daba con eso? ¿ No notaba cuánto lo deseaba? ¡Estaba enamorado! Y aquella irresistible voz insinuársele de esa manera, el menor quería que se apartara, trataba de sobreponer su razón a su corazón. Sí, sería mejor si se apartara, tanto para el propio inglés como para él mismo, porque estaba seguro que si hacia algo, cualquier movimiento se arrepentiría de por vida.

El americano era paciente y se podía resistir a muchas cosas, sí, él podía ante aquellas insinuaciones de Reino Unido ¡él podría!, tenía fuerza de voluntad y todo lo que tenía que ver con ello. Sus mejillas se colorearon mientras el inglés estaba a un lado sonriéndole perverso, era tan divertido a veces molestar a Alfred que era tan inocente en aquellos temas.

Sólo con él lo hacía ya que otras personas como Francia le pones un dedo en el hombro y ya piensa que le estás pidiendo matrimonio y que quieres tener un hijo suyo.

Pasó su mano el inglés un poco más arriba del muslo del americano y tomó su mano nuevamente, Alfred sube la cabeza algo sorprendido mientras el británico aún en medio de la reunión pasando ya 45 minutos seguía con ello. Y sujetó su mano con la de Alfred para llevarla hasta su propia pierna, Alfred respiraba con dificultad y casi se daba contra la mesa, ese anglosajón era más que irresistible.

Luego, de hacer que toque suavemente su pierna la vuelve a levantar y la posa arriba de su cierre, sí, en su entrepierna con sutileza.

—Tócame Estados Unidos ¿dime qué se siente? —susurró bajísimo, sólo para que él y el estadounidense pudieran oírse.

El americano estaba apunto del colapso emocional, físico ¡todo!, estaba rojísimo y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba la mesa. Arthur sonrió suavemente con un pequeño toque rojizo en sus mejillas, se sentía muy extraño tener la mano del americano en esa zona de su cuerpo, pero con tal de vengarse de él bien valdría la pena…o eso pensó hasta que…

—Mn…aah…—gimió sutilmente llevándose una mano a la boca, miró a todos tratando de ver si alguien lo había oído.

Nadie, por suerte, Alemania seguía dando su discurso de economía progresiva.

Miró hacía abajo y luego a Alfred quien no se movía absolutamente nada mirando aún la mesa con vista agachada. Había sentido un placentero apretón en esa zona ¿Acaso había sido Alfred? ¿Él había hecho algo como tal?, el inglés tragó fuerte viendo que su venganza estaba pasándose un poco, tenía que alejar la mano de Alfred de su entrepierna luego. Lo iba a hacer llevando de manera casual una mano debajo de la mesa para que nadie lo notara, pero sintió un nuevo movimiento, y luego otro…y otro. Le masajeaban suavemente aquella parte de su cuerpo en plena reunión.

—A-Alfred… no…idi-ot…—decía frunciendo el seño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro por los contactos de la mano del norteamericano.

Se quería literalmente morir, los papeles habían cambiado. Ahora Alfred le coqueteaba…no, eso ya no era coqueteo. Era una proposición indecorosa, era…era… ¡masturbación!

El estadounidense no respondía y seguía como medio perdido mirando la mesa mientras su mano daba pequeños movimientos, el británico se quería suicidar, nunca pensó acabar de esa manera, allí, excitado en medio de una reunión ¡lo único que quería era vengarse de Alfred! ¿Por qué dios lo castiga de esa forma?

—Arthur…quizá…quizá sea mejor que te alejes…pronto—dijo por fin mirando al inglés.

Algo extraño en el pecho le recorrió al inglés al ver la mirada de Alfred, decidida y con una lujuria increíble en sus ojos.

—No puedo dejar de tocarte…me **gusta** mucho, me siento jodidamente bien haciéndolo ¿eso querías oír?...me gusta tocarte Iggy…

—La…La reunión…—decía agachando más la cabeza mientras no sabía que hacer, ni ante las palabras del menor, ni ante el ritmo cardiaco que llevaba su pecho, nada. Todo se le fue literalmente a la mierda.

El alemán los miro a ambos, estos le devolvieron la mirada aparentando serenidad.

—He terminado… y ustedes dos…—dijo entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad. ¡Mierda!, los habían descubierto, ahora no podrían dar la cara nuevamente en aquella habitación sin ser comparados con Francia.

O… a mandarlos al "Rincón de Francis", sí, el francés tenía un rincón al que lo mandaban si hacia cosas raras durante una junta.

—¿No-Nosotros dos? —dijeron ambos con nerviosismo esperando el inminente final.

_Sin embargo…_

—Agradezco que no hayan interrumpido, es algo realmente sorprendente en ustedes…

Y después de aquello todos se fueron retirando, pero por una razón extraña y muy evidente los angloparlantes no podían pararse de la silla, porque si no todos notarían cierto bulto entre sus piernas.

Todos se fueron mientras ellos seguían adentro. Y después de aquello…

—Te lo dije Inglaterra…tú me provocaste… tú hiciste que me pusiera así—decía sobre la puerta de aquella sala cerrándola con pestillo mientras el inglés estaba sobre ésta frunciendo un poco sus grandes cejas.

—Sólo quería vengarme…

—¿Coqueteándome? ¿Sabes que me gustas, verdad? y así y todo me provocas… eres cruel Inglaterra ¡Cruel!—se quejo infantilmente llevando su cabeza a su cuello lamiendo.

—¡NO! ¡No lo sabía! —decía la verdad, aunque a él también le gustaba un tanto el menor, o sino, jamás lo molestaría con insinuaciones sexuales.

Bien, ese no era el cuadro más romántico que se había imaginado el inglés ni el norteamericano. Ni tampoco la confesión más apropiada del mundo, pero ellos dos siempre eran un mar de sorpresas, sería un lindo recuerdo del cual seguramente se reirían más adelante ¿o no?

—Pues ahora lo sabes Iggy…, y ahora simplemente no puedo detenerme. Desde este momento, no me haré responsable de nada de lo que pase aquí... y todo será por TU culpa —le dijo, bastante serio. Se lo aseguró con sus ojos y se lo demostraría con su cuerpo, con sus labios. Con su alma.

Las puertas estaban completamente cerradas mientras un mar de jadeos y gemidos comenzó a inundar la habitación que se hacían cada vez más fogosos y fuertes a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Sí, Alfred no se resistió más, la tentación, muy en el fondo terminaba por ganarle y el inglés era más que una tentación para Estados Unidos, era una obsesión.

Y si es que Arthur quería coquetearle más a Alfred, bueno, tendrá que afrontarse a las consecuencias, que tampoco es como si le desagradaran mucho ¿verdad?

A la mañana siguiente una sonrisa de pura lujuria recorrió los ojos de Hungría "Y decían que instalar cámaras en la sala de reunión era una mala idea…" dijo entre una risa maligna de una seguidora de los videos gay. Su compañera y su compañero también sonrieron con deleite mientras se preguntaban casi con maldad "¿Qué deberíamos hacer con esto?"

Lo que hicieron después con aquel material fue algo malo, bastante malo. Tan terriblemente malo que siempre que Alfred y Arthur quisieran hacer "cositas" revisaban toda la estúpida pieza en búsqueda de cámaras y si era posible, lo hacían en _moteles._

Pobre Arthur, pobre Alfred. Se arrepintieron mucho y todo por un simple coqueteo pasado de tono.

* * *

><p><em>Procura coquetearme más~ y no <span>reparo<span> de lo que te haré~ _

Y bien, aquí termina este fic, sí sí, Alfred puede ser un poco tímido o no tirado al lado sexual del todo, pero si es que realmente lo provocas mucho no te fíes de que va a ser un niño santo. Porque sí, es lindo ponerlo algo tímido en cuanto a su romance porque le da un toque "tierno" pero si es mucho convierto la historia en Canadá/UK y no en USA/UK D:, en donde creo que el mejor es el segundo claro, Canadá tiene otra persona con quien estar…;D

Y eso, ¿A alguien le gusto? ¿Alguien quiere coquetearle a Alfred? ¿O ser coqueteado por Arthur? yo sé que sí (?)

Quiero subir "It's Thursday" (Es multipairing), "Insomnio" no sé, está muy pervert D:, y heemm "Cyborg" D; y " The Tourist", pero me da tanta flojera revisarlos... ;_; y claro, terminar el prox capitulo de Doujin R-18 ._., ¿Cuál quieren que suba ustedes?

**Estado de la autora:** Pensando en Hidroaysen, no estoy a favor ;_; (Chile)


End file.
